


Waste - Oh Wonder

by pupafobe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /Dsmp this is based off their roleplay, Angst, Dsmp Dream is a bastard, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Beach Party, Slight Mention of Ghostbur, Slight Mention of Tubbo, Slight reference to emotional manipulation, he needs some way to cope okay, headcanon that tommys more attached to the trident then the compass, no beta we die like tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupafobe/pseuds/pupafobe
Summary: Despite the nagging feeling that this was so very wrong, that he shouldn't trust Dream, he ignored it and pressed his forehead to the trident trying to let the comfort the item brought him drown out the noise.'Dream was better than no one at all' he thought to himself"He's the only person I have left.."I don't want to be alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 640





	Waste - Oh Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I have bad processing issues so sorry for any mistakes ! :-) 
> 
> Enjoy my first time writing in a while!!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about dsmp stuff on my twitter: @pupafobe
> 
> (Fic and title are inspired off the song Waste by Oh Wonder.)

No one had shown up. 

No one had even messaged to let him know they weren’t coming. 

Tommy curled into himself as he sat in his tent, back against the soft wool as he stared out into the far ocean view, his thoughts becoming too much to ignore now that he didn’t have Dream to distract him with funny trident games and conversations about music. The time he'd spent today with the masked man was really the only thing that had kept him from breaking, from thinking over and over again where things went wrong 

But Dream was gone now, left to collect supplies and do "important things" he had said, promising to come back in the morning to check on Tommy. Tommy had really been keeping hope that someone would take the time to see him, held out his hand with the bridge he created in the Nether, an invitation to build back up with the party. 

‘Please don’t forget me” was practically written into every action he took.

“Please care”, grasping for someone to visit him. 

To talk to him.

To be his friend.

But no, no one had come to the party he had worked so hard on despite the fact that Wilbur had promised that he’d deliver the messages, HAD delivered it personally to Tubbo.

Tubbo..his best friend.

Ex best friend? He doesn't know anymore.

Tubbo had lost his compass, or destroyed it Dream had said. Tommy isn’t sure exactly what he believes when he thinks about it, he wants so badly to believe that Tubbo had accidentally misplaced it, put it in a spot he'd forgotten about like he did when they were younger with smaller things like pens, maybe it had even got blown up by a Creeper. Though Tommy isn’t so sure anymore, isn't sure about a lot of things.

A voice at the back of his head that he tries so desperately to ignore tells him that Tubbo wants nothing to do with him, would rather burn his compass then want anything related to him in his inventory.

'He hasn't visited now, what makes you think he will?" it spits at him when he catches himself thinking about the other.

Dream had said no one wanted to see him anyways.

He....

He could trust Dream.

Tommy’s hand tightened around the trident he had in his embrace, the gift providing comfort for him. It was strange really, everything had been so strange lately. The thought of having a present from the man he once hated used to make his stomach squeeze and his heart seize up but lately he had started looking forward to the visits.

Sure the burning of his armour was less then ideal but Dream was nice enough. 

Had been there for him during the party, let him have the trident, let him keep his armour for the party, even did projects with him, played with him.

Talked to him.

Despite the nagging feeling that this was so very wrong, that he shouldn't trust Dream, he ignored it and pressed his forehead to the trident trying to let the comfort the item brought him drown out the noise, the doubts.

'Dream was better than no one at all' he thought to himself

Anything, absolutely anything was better then being alone. The weight of not having anyone to talk to but logs, to a fucking ghost that didn't remember all the wrongs he had done, who was content to be ignorant to all the suffering he had caused, tried to help Tommy now instead of back then.

"I want to make things right Tommy" He had said, what fucking bullshit.

Dream was better, had been better then anyone since his exile.

He was real, he was good, he was HERE not dead or fucking ignoring his existance, someone who actually helped Tommy.

"He's the only person I have left.." He said softly, the trident still firmly in his grasp as he finally laid down in his bed.

Tommy fell into a dreamless slumber, with a heavy heart as a masked man far away sharpened his tools with a crooked grin and a compass laid forgotten in a chest.


End file.
